Wizards and the Mirror of Emulation: Book One Year Two
by TheAuthorJC
Summary: Wizards and the Mirror of Emulation (Book One) Book One, Year Two — WHAT WOULD YOU DO — IF YOU SAW SOMEONE ELSE THROUGH A MIRROR? Join Harry Potter in a new adventure through Hogwarts with the one and only other person who is facing the same situation, his cousin, Liam. As well as finding out about the Chamber of Secrets, he has to help Liam through dreams that may be real


CHAPTER EIGHT  
Cousins and Dreams  
_

- CHAPTER ONE -  
The Other Boy  
_

William Clark was a boy many remember in a world he partially knew.

Nobody remembered his appearance, that he had a mass of short, curly brown hair or Caspian Sea Blues eyes that were relatively like his father's. Neither did they remember his round, button nose his mother used to poke as a young baby, however, they still matched his father's. The only thing 'the people' could distinguish from his features was the thin lightning scar that hid away in his curls on his forehead.

He was a boy filled with such energy he was up to any adventure, and any adventure awaited him. Whether it was terrifying or boring, William was up for it, it just had to have the word 'adventure' and he'll jump to it like a fox.

'The people' also remembered his horrid experience last year. The world's scandal that shocked them all. A council member had been in alliance with the Dark Lord, Valindor. Nathan Donovan was also known by many, only he knew well of what he had been doing and attempted to kill William as it was right before his parents. But introductions of a poor boy should not include such terrible actions just as yet. But what else is there to talk about? One has to explain it all to have it well known.

Thomas and Angela Clark have a history that they mysteriously disappeared in thin air with the Dark Lord who gave little William the scar on his forehead. He's had it since one years old. Since then, William has been living as a boy owned by Andrew and Rosie Owen. Andrew was the brother of William's father and it turned out Andrew had changed surnames as William was given to him. Until a flying letter arrived and told William he'd been accepted to a school. Now, if you had a proper mind that thought letters were handed to someone by either another person or a mailbox, you would think that a flying letter is exceedingly odd.

That's exactly what dear William thought.

Yes indeed, a flying letter approached William, last year, accepting him to a school called Hogan. Now, if you were amongst the many who thought a flying letter was a normal thing, you would also know what Hogan is. Yes, you're quite right, Hogan is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would that mean dear William is a wizard, you ask? As a matter of fact, it does.

Ah, the fine life of a wizard. Where letters fly and tell - yes, they talk - little eleven year olds that they have been accepted to a school. Where shoes sprout wings and fly. Where owls are messenger birds, even pets, and not some weird feather-decorated animal that can turn its head a good three sixty degrees. The smell of a cooking potion in a cauldron. The feel of a feathered quill scribbling across a fresh piece of parchment. If you've experienced any of that, you're most likely a wizard.

But not to worry, being a wizard is rather reassuring, really. Why, with the flick of a wand your untidy mess of a room would be cleared up in seconds. And if you don't have a car one could simply travel by shoes or broom. Heck, one could even travel by a Floo Network.

Again, yes, William Clark was indeed a wizard. One cannot say whether he took it well or not because he was losing his mind for a while, then was okay with it moments later. He had spent a full year knowing that his parents were actually his uncle and aunt and that his real parents were restrained somewhere nobody knew. Everyone made him believe his parents were dead except for one man. Nathan Donovan thought his parents more alive than some of the people living today. At first, Nathan Donovan acted as William's friend. But he began to show some signs of hatred. He brought up an Ayers challenge where the champion team does not only win the honour of being best team, they will win a cup awarded by him.

By then, William was sorted into Scorpiosting, the house he really didn't want to be sorted in. Scorpiosting was the green house and it has been rumoured that their students usually turned out dark wizards, and William didn't want to become a dark wizard. Wolverhampton, a crooked nosed, sleeked haired teacher who William considered a dragon, lead William to his parents with whom he said Donovan had imprisoned there. But when their opportunity to know the truth came - William had asked his parents who had done it - Thomas and Angela had the slightest idea of who had done it.

So he continued his challenge Donovan had prepared. The Ayers Challenge was a challenge people would have remembered as a good sporty game, but Donovan added a twist. Many of you would have asked yourselves what Ayers is. No need to crack a reference book open because you won't find it there. Ayers is a sporting game consisting of twelve players. Two are shooters, one can only shoot with a ball called the Runner, and is therefore called the Runner Shooter, and the other can only shoot with a ball called the base, and is therefore called the Base Shooter.

The player on the other side guarding their post is the Keeper, not too difficult to remember, it happens to be the same for most sports. The remaining nine players are the Batters and the Fielders. Four Batters to hit away the Beaters that are balls that can knock a player sideways, and five Fielders all of whom hit and pass the base around so that they can get it to the Base Shooter. There are five balls in this game. The biggest and hardest of the lot are the Beaters.

There are three in the match and have to be remarkably hard in order to knock a player out of balance in one attempt. There a three Beaters in a match and they all have a mind of its own, targeting any player in the match and is as big and ten times harder than a bowling ball. The Base is as big as a small volleyball. It is the ball that the Fielders try get to the Base Shooter in order for him to score. The smallest and fastest of the few is the Runner. Why it's called the Runner is because it is exceedingly fast and has to be caught by the Runner Shooter so he can score with it. The Runner is as big as a hockey ball and is good to throw with.

The whole game is airborne, one has to be wearing Ayers flying shoes in order to play the game. The Runner Shooter is possibly the hardest role in the game. There are three posts in the game. The smallest is the Minnie, the post that is about twenty five feet from the ground and is worth fifty points if both the Runner and the Base is shot in it. The second tallest is the Medio, the one about fifty feet from the ground and is worth fifty if the base is shot through it and one hundred if the Runner is shot through it. The tallest one is the Soarer. It is so tall nobody knows the height of it unless one were to personally fly up there themselves. Though, there's no guarantee that person is going to come back alive.

There are only two people who have ever reached that post, internationally and scholarly. Peter Plaise, the international British Runner Shooter. He is the best Runner Shooter in Britain and plays for the Whisking Woodpeckers. He shot through the Soarer during a dire match were the Whisking Woodpeckers were losing terribly to the Dashed Chargers and he was sent to hospital to defrost. After that heroic shot, the Woodpeckers won by a good hundred. If a Base is shot through the Soarer, two hundred points, but if a Runner is shot through the Soarer, it's five fifty points.

Now that you're quite clear of what exactly Ayers is, Donovan watched William triumph in the games and he told him he'd rather swap houses than to win some mysterious prize by him. A wise professor, who happens to the Headmaster of Hogan, Fredrick Glumberry, accepted his offer and placed him in his true house: Phoenixdan, the red house with his friends.

Donovan wanted the opportunity to give William his prize, and that was a prize that was meant to kill him. However, his parent wouldn't let that happen. Donovan was killed, not sent to Kazaban ( a wizarding prison ). He was buried and shun by everyone, and William was forced to forget it. He was forced to forget the face that nearly killed him; the extremely handsome face; the five o'clock shadow; the exceedingly friendly-looking comb-over; but his pair of piercing black eyes is what fooled everyone of his innocence. And forgetting him only happened with his parents taking him on a trip for the holidays.

The one thing he liked most of the holidays is that he was able to team up against his mother, Angela Clark, with his father, Thomas Clark, who pulled all sorts of pranks on her. He told him pranking was a natural talent he and his friends did at school. He even mentioned that his mother's brother was one of them, only she gave him a look that said don't-you-even-dare-bring-that-up.

The reason it's a sore subject is because Mrs Clark's brother died and she never spoke of it. Not a single mention of her maiden name or her brother's name, she would always change the subject or find another place when the subject was in session. On the other hand, William had stepbrothers of which were under the care foster parents whose names he knew nothing of. Benjamin and Jason were his step brothers. Ben was a year young than him and was starting Hogan. Jason was now entering his fourth year.

He was sleeping at that time. He never really did like flying to a place. For a boy who was always in it for an adventure, he was terrified of heights, Ayers is an exception, he felt oddly free when he was playing. Brazil. He loved it but the trip wasn't as fun as spending it with his real parents. The Clarks are extremely rich. William never knew how they got so much from their job, they were doctors and not wizarding doctors. They preferred living the life as Muggles rather than wizards and they made sure William spent his time as one until they returned to Hogan. For whatever reason that is, he couldn't understand but he knew it wasn't very wise to ask.

Returning home was another thing he wanted to happen. Despite missing his friends Callum and Tessa, his house was one he found very interesting. He knew it as long as he knew his real parents. It was a five story mansion that was stationed in the Muggle world. On the top floor was a large attic William never saw and never wondered what was in there. On the second one from the top was Mr Clark's office. That's where he did all his extra work away from being a doctor. William never knew what Mr Clark had done other than a doctor but he never asked. On the third, all the bedrooms and extra rooms and bathrooms were there. Other than the two Thomas, Angela and William used, there were three bathrooms a hall of extra bedrooms for guest. More than ten guest rooms were on that floor and Mr and Mrs Clark's were at the end of the hall.

The Clark family car was probably the only magical thing William ever met at the Clark Mansion, other than the requirements he had gotten for school. The car can shape into any car one wanted it to with a touch of their hand. But the car Mr Clark was most taken with was a 1934 Chevrolet Master which made William feel as though 2005 was lost in the nineteenth century.

The Clark Mansion has a butler. Samuel Lachlan was apparently there ever since William was a little boy. Sam was a dumpy young man, he had the strange facial appearance of a cute mouse which William found funny. That was what they first saw when they walked into the Clark Mansion.

'Dinner's ready, Masters,' said Sam.

'Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you?' Mr Clark asked half-laughing, 'It's not masters, you can just call us Thomas,' he pointed at himself, 'Angela,' he pointed at his wife, 'and little Clark Junior,' he ruffled Liam's hair who began to blush; he'd never been called Junior until now.

'Liam, dear,' called Mrs Clark, 'why don't you go unpack and we'll call you down for dinner.' He smiled at his mother, the thought of having his actual mother beside him made him feel good. He nodded and took his bag up the stairs. 'You know where your bedroom is, don't you?'

'I'll find it,' said William. 'Thanks mum.'

He'd stepped in the place once and never saw his room. His parents packed everything before they went off to Brazil. It wasn't a very long trip, they'd left for a maximin of five days and came back a day before his birthday. Other than Clark Junior, William was called Liam, or 'Will' if people really wanted to annoy him. His friends rather snapped at anyone who called him Will so he had no need to.

Callum Thompson lived in a family almost as rich as them but in a much larger family. The twins, Charlie and Richard, were always up to something that would get them into trouble but never really does. Callum, comes after and he's as sane and as adventurous as Liam. Then came his little sister, Olivia, who never liked to talk to anyone unless she wanted to. They all had black hair and eyes, from the dad, Tony, to the mom, Amelie.

Tessa Williams's father, Winter, worked at the Ministry of Magic, Liam was unsure where just yet. But it seemed he, his wife Christine and Tessa always had the sharpest eyes. All three of them had the most striking grass green golden eyes Liam was sure was somehow made from the sun; they always stood out whether one was looking at them or not. Either way, Liam was unsure where Tessa had gotten her red hair from both her parents had a distinct amber colour to their hair, but she had long curls of red reaching her shoulders. She was a bookworm and never really managed to catch Callum and Liam's attention by just her knowledge of books, they usually were bored to death.

Still, he couldn't wait to see the both of them again.


End file.
